Fuiste tu
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Nada mas que decir solo queda insistir fuiste tu
1. Fuiste tu

**Hola a todos y todas aquí su amiga Montse Lockheart, hermana de Tifa gemela de Yuffie jeje XD. Si dirán si todavía no terminas Dejaba escribiste un one-shot pero esta idea llego sin avisar y abrí la lapa y la escribí y… ¡aquí lo tienes! Antes que nada quiero darle gracias a Risu-chan xD por su PM este Fic esta te lo dedico. Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix yo solo los utilizo para crear este one-shot**

**Fuiste tú by Montse Lockheart**

-¿Tifa de que quieres hablar? Dímelo sin rodeos por favor

-Es que me voy a ir con Yuffie a Junon

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti

-¿Por mí?

-Si por ti. Ya no aguanto que todo el bendito día te estés lamentando por la muerte de Aerith, que no valores lo que tienes. Y si te preguntas que es tienes dos niños que te quieren como si fueras su papá, una mujer que se mata todo el día haciéndola de casi madre y mesera en un bar y a pesar de eso te ama con todo su corazón

-¿Si verdad? ¿Ahora te vas por mí como si fuera yo el culpable?

-Fuiste tú, tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera, un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera, lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía, lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería, verte llegar fue luz verte partir un blues…

-Fuiste tú, demás está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas, o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas, jamás te dije una mentira te invente un chantaje, las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje y no veas así, si hay un culpable aquí fuiste tú

-Yo me voy-y de un armario saco una maleta

-No Tifa no quiero que esto acabe así

-Lo siento señor Cloud pero ya término-dijo Tifa y salió rumbo a la casa de Yuffie

-Yuffie no te vayas

-Yo ya te explique él porque

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa Yuffie…

-Fuiste tú, la luz del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada…

-Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras queriendo despertar pensando cómo no quisiera y no me veas así si hubo un culpable aquí fuiste tú

-¡Yo no soy la culpable, yo ando diciendo todo el tiempo Lucrecia esto, Lucrecia el otro y Lucrecia allá y Lucrecia acá!

-Por favor Yuffie tienes que darme tiempo…

-¿Tiempo? ¿¡Tiempo!? ¡Tiempo es lo que menos tengo! ¡Quizás tú seas el gran Vincent Valentine que nunca morirá, pero yo tengo un límite! ¡Quizá en este momento una célula cancerígena que no me descubrieron esté actuando y en este preciso momento caiga muerta pero tú no!

-Tienes que esperar…

-¡Esperar que Vincent a que me vuelva decrepita y vieja! ¡O hasta que esté en mi ataúd!

-¡Es que yo no me puedo perdonar lo que le paso a Lucrecia…!

-¡Otra vez Lucrecia! ¡Siempre esa muerta se mete en tu vida y no te deja ser feliz! ¡Vincent ella está muerta! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡M-U-E-R-T-A! ¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡Muerta! ¡Y como no te perdonas yo me voy!-dijo Yuffie mientras las lágrimas surcaban en su rostro, tomo su maleta pero sintió que alguien le agarraba la muñeca

-No Yuffie no te vayas

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer señor Vincent Valentine

Tifa toco la puerta y Yuffie le abrió

-¿Lista Yuffie?

-Lista Tifa

-Tifa por favor no te vayas ¿qué hay de Denzel y Marlene? ¿Y del bar?

-Ya le dije señor Cloud que usted se las arreglará para para saber cómo hacerlo

Y ahí agarradas de la mano se fueron desapareciendo en la oscuridad, solo voltearon hacia atrás para ver lo que nunca fue de ellas, se permitieron derramar todas las lágrimas que quisieran y se retiraron de Midgar, para irse directamente hacia Junon, para volver a comenzar.

Cloud y Vincent solo veían alejar a su razón de ser ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Quién haría que cada día fuera especial?

Algo se les había caído: era una carta dirigida a cada uno de ellos

Cloud:

Quiero que sepas que nadie me hizo sentir tantas experiencias y sentimientos pero ya no aguanto sentirte tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Quiero que entiendas que me voy por una simple razón que espero comprendas: es fácil decir hola, difícil decir adiós, pero no es fácil decir te quiero y recibir un yo no

Hasta luego Cloud

Quien siempre te amara, Tifa

-Yo también siempre te amare Tifa

Vincent:

Nunca supe decirte que te amaba pero como soy muy tímida te lo diré por esta carta: TE AMO! Pero ahora sé que ese recuerdo, esa mujer que se metió en tu vida antes yo… nunca te dejara ser feliz, no sé si la culpa es de ella o de ti, quizá con el tiempo que pase en Junon comprenda de quien fue la culpa. Te digo algo: la cosa más ingenua que eh hecho en la vida fue querer a alguien que no me quería

Hasta luego Vinnie

Quien siempre te amara, Yuffie

-Yo si te amaba Yuffie

Denzel y Marlene

En primer lugar no dejen que Cloud y Vincent lean esta carta. Les daremos la dirección de donde estaremos Hotel Marte Habitación 789 Piso 5. Quiero que sepan que nosotras los amamos muchísimo y nos fuimos para que Cloud y Vincent aprendan a cuidar lo que tienen.

Besos y esperamos su visita

Los quieren Tifa y Yuffie

Querido lector:

Si están enamorados, compruébenlo. La persona los quiere, declárensele. Si no la amas, déjala ir, alguien más le hará sentir esa cosa tan maravillosa llamada amor. Si te rompieron el corazón, reconstrúyelo. Si te dan un beso, disfrútalo. No te quedes encerrado en un recuerdo. A veces es muy difícil pero no es imposible. ¡Olvídalo! digamos que eso es una herida y cuando la recuerdas te echas limón. Arde ¿no?

Atentamente, sus amigas Tifa Lockheart y Yuffie Kisaragui

**Gracias a todos por leerlo si quieren que en vez de one-shot sea un two-shot solo díganmelo y si ustedes quieren me dejan un review**


	2. Cuando estoy sin ti

**Este one-shot se transforma en un two-shot espero les guste y gracias a Risu-chan xD de nuevo me alegra que me mandaras MI PRIMER REVIEW no sabes lo mucho que me alegre. La canción: Cuando estoy sin ti de Porta. Ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Squarenix yo solo lo utilizo para crear mi primer two-shot XD.**

**Fuiste tú by Montse Lockheart**

**Cuando estoy sin ti**

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Yuffie estaba mirando por el balcón en el hotel de Junon, con lágrimas en su rostro, muy triste. En eso llego Tifa con dos tazas: una de café y una de chocolate. Vio a Yuffie. Nunca había visto a esa ninja tan enérgica, tan latosa y tan feliz así de triste. De pronto la kunoichi sintió una delicada mano en su hombro.

-Se lo que estás pasando Yuffie-se oyó la voz de la luchadora

-Claro que no Tif-le respondió

-Hablamos de lo mismo…solo diferentes mujeres-después se fue al lado de Yuffie-me pregunto cuando vendrán los niños, cuanto los extraño

-Tifa ya han pasado tres meses pronto vendrán-luego la volteo a ver- ¿Cómo le ira a Cloud y a Vincent?-luego la morena la volteo a ver

-No lo se

-¿Crees que ya es tiempo de volver?

-No lo creo

-¿Y entonces?

-Nunca es tarde para olvidar los sentimientos no correspondidos Yuffie

**En el Séptimo Cielo**

-¿Cloud crees que regresen?-dijo el pistolero

-No lo sé Vincent lo más lógico sería que no. Tú mismo las oíste. 3 años hemos estado con ellas y ni siquiera señales de que las queremos

-¿Y porque tienes un mapa y una carta en la barra del bar?

-No soy yo fueron Denzel y Marlene. Creo que les encanta leer esa carta pero…-tomo el mapa- ¿Por qué es un mapa de hoteles?

-Cloud dame la carta-y el ex Soldado se la aventó y con agilidad la atrapo y rápidamente reconoció la letra de Yuffie. Decía: Para Denzel y Marlene-Cloud escucha: En primer lugar no dejen que Cloud y Vincent lean esta carta. Les daremos la dirección de donde estaremos Hotel Marte Habitación 789 Piso 5. Quiero que sepan que nosotras los amamos muchísimo y nos fuimos para que Cloud y Vincent aprendan a cuidar lo que tienen. Besos y esperamos su visita. Los quieren Tifa y Yuffie-de repente la puerta se abrió y Cloud y Vincent voltearon a ver

-¿Entonces planeamos la ida el sábado?-pregunto Denzel

-¡Sí!-después se dio cuenta que el rubio y el azabache estaba ahí- Ho-hola ya lleguemos jeje

-Marlene ¿qué es esto?-dijo Vincent mostrando la carta

-Es…Um…una carta de Yu…Yuliana… ¡si! ¡Eso! ¡De Yuliana!-dijo y luego bajo la cabeza

-Denzel ¿quieres que la lea?-dijo el ex Turk

-Es que…Yuliana…em… ¡ya no lo soporto!-estallo el niño- ¡Cloud, Vincent la carta es de Yuffie y Tifa tiene la dirección de donde están pero es que nos pidieron que se lo ocultáramos y aparte lo hicimos por ellas por que!…

-¡Ustedes no las vieron llorar!-dijo Marlene levantando la cara con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos y los mayores abrieron los ojos como platos-¡Yuffie se encerraba en el cuarto y decía una y otra vez por qué Lucrecia porque si no fuera por ti Vincent sería feliz y sería más fácil decirle que lo amo sin tener tanto miedo al fracaso y saber por qué! ¡Tifa por otra parte decía Aerith ¿me podrías decir que hiciste para que Cloud no te pueda olvidar? Estos años pensé que lo olvidaría pero no y para amolarlo yo lo amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Quizás no tenga la edad para determinar esto pero son unos tontos masoquistas!-dijo Marlene cerrando sus puños y sorprendiendo cada vez más con cada palabra-¡¿Qué prefieren?! ¿Un recuerdo o la realidad?!-no se escuchó respuesta-¡¿Ven?!¡Son unos tontos masoquistas!¡Prefieren aferrarse a un recuerdo que vivir la realidad! ¡Cloud todos, TODOS extrañamos a Aerith no solo tú, pero nos conformamos con vivir sin ella! ¡Y tu Vincent me vale un cacahuate arriba de un tejado que Lucrecia allá sido tu amor plátano pero igual ya está muerta ¿ok? MUERTA!

-Marlene…

-¡Ya no me hables Cloud! ¡Ni tu Vincent! –y con lágrimas en su rostro corrió hacia su cuarto después voltearon a ver al niño

-Es verdad lo que dijo Marlene. Yo me di cuenta de Tifa y el día que ella fue con Yuffie la escucho-dijo y después se fue a consolar a su hermana

Hubo un gran silencio. Yuffie y Tifa sí que habían sufrido todos estos años. Fueron al cuarto de los niños. Se pararon en la puerta y escucharon

-Ya Marlene tranquila no te preocupes-no respondió- ¿Y si vamos por un helado?-tampoco respondió-¿Compramos un Moogle?-silencio absoluto-¿Qué miras?

-Léela

-Marlene y Denzel: Hola aquí Tifis y Yuffie. Antes que nada ya estamos esperando su visita ¿Cómo les ha ido? Quiero que sepan que los queremos mucho, les prometemos volver pronto. Abrazos y besos. Yuffie y Tifa-después hubo un pequeño silencio-Pero si esto es bueno ¿porque lloras?

-Porque es el único medio para hablar con ellas-otro pequeño silencio- Denzel ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro Marlene

-¿Me das un abrazo y me cantas una canción?

-Claro-se afino la garganta, estiro los brazos, abrazo a Marlene y canto-cuando sientas tristeza, que no puedas calmar, cuando haya un vacío, que no puedas llenar, te abrazare, te hare olvidar, lo que te hizo sufrir, no vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mí, si siente frio tu corazón seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión, hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar*

-Gracias ¿Cómo sabes que esa canción me canta Tifa cuando tengo pesadillas?

-No eres la única Marlene

-Empaquen algo vamos a buscarlas- se oyó la voz de Cloud y les brillaron los ojos

**Unas cuantas horas después en Junon**

-Quien toca-se oyó la voz de Tifa

-Soy yo Tifa-dijo Marlene y abro la puerta y vio a sus niños

-¡Denzel, Marlene!-dijo la morena

-¡Tifa!-dijeron los dos en unísono y se abrazaron

-Cuanto los extrañe-de repente vio algo los zapatos de Cloud, luego los de Vincent y los dejo de abrazar-Niños vayan al balcón a ver-y se retiraron-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-¿Donde esta Yuffie?-pregunto Vincent

-En su cuarto- y sin pedir permiso se metió al departamento

-Tifa podemos hablar

-En mi cuarto será más privado

**Mientras…**

Vincent no se decidía a entrar así que oyó algo que Yuffie estaba cantando

-Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mi sola no me dejes hoy vamos a descubrir cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz serás mi luz siempre. Conocerás mi alrededor baby y así por fin te unirás a mí lo sé. No quiero que esto pase tan deprisa quiero saborear cada momento junto a ti buscando que el tiempo se pare para los dos tu y yo seremos hoy la luz que nunca se agota*-y se abrió la puerta-Tif…-y vio a alguien más-¿Vi…Vincent?

-Hola Yuffie cuan…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Disculparme

-Si eso quieres-dijo Yuffie y le aventó una almohada que Vincent tomo con rapidez-discúlpate con ella

-¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?

-Mucho Vincent mucho es más me hiciste el mejor truco de mi vida-se volteo doblo sus rodillas y las abrazo

-¿Un truco?

-Sí, me rompiste el corazón sin tocarlo, créeme que es difícil vivir 3 años con alguien que ni buenos días te dice

-Por favor Yuffie perdóname…-lo escucho como lloraba-¿por qué lloras?

-Es que la impotencia de no tenerte no poder tenerte hace que pase los días llorando pensando cuando volveré a verte

-Escucha Yuffie-el pistolero se posó junta a ella, tomo sus manos haciendo que su pose se deshiciera y su barbilla obligándola a mirarle- cuando estoy sin ti te necesito pienso tu nombre en silencio pero por dentro lo grito…-tomo aire-a veces me aguanto por que le tengo miedo al fin pero es que mire hacia donde mire solo te veo a ti, no podría soportar que se terminara este cuento, sé que no soy perfecto pero te juro que lo intento…-y dedo se posó en sus labios

Ese momento se volvió mágico el pistolero seco con la yema de su pulgar la cara de la kunoichi, distancia entre sus caras se fue acortando, de pronto cada uno sintió la respiración del otro

-Te amo Vinnie

-Te amo Yuffie- y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso

**Mientras…**

-Bien ¿y de que quieres hablar?

-No quiero hablar quiero disculparme

-No hay forma de perdonarte Cloud… a todos nos duele la muerte de Aerith pero tu preferiste no olvidarla, viví todos estos años contigo y nada nunca

-Tifa te amo-dijo y Tifa estaba a punto de perdonarlo pero…-lo que pasa es que yo todavía no puedo olvidar a Aerith-después de eso Tifa le propino una buena cachetada

-¡No puede ser que vengas desde Midgar para acá a disculparte y termines rompiendo más mi corazón!-y antes de que ella le propinara otra cachetada el ex soldado tomo su mano la puso en su pecho y dijo

-Fuiste ave de paso y no sé por qué razón me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti, los dos inventamos la aventura del amor, llenaste mi vida y después te vi partir sin decir adiós yo te vi partir…quiero en tus manos abiertas encontrar mi camino, y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo-paro y volvió hablar- quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana*

-No hay nada más triste que le silencio y el dolor, nada más amargo que saber que te perdí hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz*…Cloud te amo

-¿Entonces por qué no vuelves?

-Porque tu no

-Yo si te amo-y todo paso muy rápido Tifa lo beso y el correspondió al beso

En los cuatro corazones el sentimiento de volver al séptimo cielo y comenzar de nuevo cada momento era más grande.

**Gracias por leer y lamento mucho pero para poder poner tantos detalles necesitaba un capi súper largo como este jeje. Si se preguntan algo Cloud, Tifa, Vincent y Yuffie no tardaron mucho en separarse por falta de oxígeno. Nos leemos y si quieren dejen reviews**

**Notas de la autora:**

***Yo te voy amar de NSync**

***Luz de Charm**

***Hoy tengo ganas de ti de Alejandro Fernández feat Christina Aguilera**

***Hoy tengo ganas de ti de Alejandro Fernández feat Christina Aguilera**


End file.
